sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Belinda Montgomery
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, painter | spouse = }} Belinda Montgomery (born July 23, 1950) is a Canadian-American actress, writer, and painter. She initially attracted notice for her starring role in the 1970s science-fiction series Man from Atlantis as Dr. Elizabeth Merrill and for her recurring role as Caroline Crockett/Ballard in the 1980s cop series Miami Vice. However, she is perhaps best known for her role as Katherine Howser, Doogie's mother, in the medical comedy-drama Doogie Howser, M.D.. Life and career Montgomery was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Her siblings are actor Lee Harcourt Montgomery and actress Tannis G. Montgomery. Montgomery, who sometimes added the initial "J." to her acting name, has made over 80 guest appearances on television, including appearances on Ironside, T. J. Hooker, Dynasty, L.A. Law, JAG, Mannix, Magnum, P.I., The Sixth Sense, The Virginian and Ghost Whisperer, among other series.Belinda J. Montgomery profile, FilmReference.com; accessed November 5, 2015. Before pursuing an acting career, she was a watercolor painter. She sold her first art piece at the age 10.Official website; accessed November 5, 2015. She continues to paint along with acting. Many of her art pieces are featured on her official website. In March 2013, writing under the pen name B. Montgomery, Belinda submitted a short story "St. Patrick of the Pineapple" to Midlife Collage, an online writing contest. Montgomery's story won first place in the contest.Profile, midlifecollage.com, March 2013; accessed November 5, 2015. Acting roles *''Barney Boomer'' (1967) – Susan *''CBS Playhouse'' (1969) – Eula *''The Virginian'' (1969) – Peg Halstead *''Hey, Cinderella!'' (1970) – Cinderella *''Ritual of Evil'' (1970) – Loey Wiley *''Paris 7000'' (1970) *''Ironside'' (1970) – Marla Cardwell *''Matt Lincoln'' (1970) – Nina *''D.A.: Conspiracy To Kill'' (1971) – Luanne Gibson *''Alias Smith and Jones'' (1971) – Penny Roach *''Lock, Stock and Barrel'' (1971) – Roselle Bridgeman *''The Todd Killings'' (1971) – Roberta *''Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law'' (1971) *''The Bravos'' (1972) – Heller Chase *''The Sixth Sense'' (1972) – Tina Norris *''Women in Chains'' (1972) – Melinda Carr *''The F.B.I.'' (1971–1972) – Margo Bengston *''Assignment Vienna'' (1972) – Julie Hayes *''Cannon'' (1972) – Anne *''Mannix'' (1972) – Susan Graham *''The Rookies'' (1972) – Laurie *''The Devil's Daughter'' (1973) – Diane Shaw *''Crime Club'' (1973) – Anne Dryden *''Barnaby Jones'' (1973) – Amy Partridge *''Letters from Three Lovers'' (1973) – Angela "Angie" Mason *''The New Land'' (1974) – Danika in episode "The Word is: Alternative" *''Petrocelli'' (1974) – Barbara *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1969–1975) – Mary Ann Graham *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1973–1975) – Karen Pearson & Susan Howard *''The Other Side of the Mountain'' (1975) – Audra Jo Nicholson *''Medical Center'' (1969–1975) – Currie, Joyce, Janet, Melanie Toland, and Eunice *''City of Angels'' (1976) *''Breaking Point'' (1976) – Diana McBain *''Insight'' (1976) – Roseanne *''Gibbsville'' (1976) *''Westside Medical'' (1977) *''Nashville 99'' (1977) – Summer *''Kingston: Confidential'' (1977) *''Most Wanted'' (1977) *''The Hostage Heart'' (1977) – Fiona *''Quincy, M.E.'' (1977) – Bonnie Demarco *''The Other Side of the Mountain Part 2'' (1978) – Audra Jo Nicholson *''Lou Grant'' (1978) – Carol *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977–1978) – Dr. Elizabeth Merrill, series co-star *''Blackout'' (1978) – Annie Gallo *''Sword of Justice'' (1978) – Julie Lang *''Murder In Music City'' (1979) – Peggy Ann West *''How the West Was Won'' (1979) – Florrie *''Stone Cold Dead'' (1979) – Sandy MacAuley *''Marciano'' (1979) – Barbara Marciano *''Eischied'' (1979) *''Fantasy Island'' (1980) *''Turnover Smith'' (1980) – Kelly *''Trouble In High Timber County'' (1980) – Carrie Yeager *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1980) – Darby *''Concrete Cowboys'' (1981) – Janine *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' (1981) *''Dynasty'' (1982) – Jennifer *''CHiPs'' (1982) – Elaine Price *''Bare Essence'' (1982) – Melody *''The Love Boat'' (1981–1982) – Karen & Valerie Singer *''Uncommon Valor'' (1983) – Joan *''Tell Me That You Love Me'' (1983) – Lenora *''Whiz Kids'' (1983) – Judy Hubbard *''Blue Thunder'' (1984) – Doctor Nell Lindsay *''Lottery!'' (1984) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1984) – Fran "Frannie" Huddle *''Silent Madness'' (1984) – Dr. Joan Gilmore *''T. J. Hooker'' (1984) – Dr. Sandy Roberts & Laura Dietrich *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985) – Pamela Crane *''Riptide'' (1985) – Rainey *''Street Hawk'' (1985) – Stefanie Craig *''The Hitchhiker'' (1985) – Carla Magnuson *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1985) – Lisa Hennessey *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1985–86) – Kelly Aspen *''Dalton: Code of Vengeance II'' (1986) – Libby *''Stark: Mirror Image'' (1986) – Claire Graves *''Simon & Simon'' (1982–1986) – Laura Steubens Dennison, Sherry Dayton, Joyce Dolan, and Dorrie Wilson *''Adam: His Song Continues'' (1986) – Myra Schimdbauer *''Days of Our Lives'' (1986–1987) – Sylvie Gallagher *''Danger Bay'' (1987) – Dr. Pam Summer *''Stone Fox'' (1987) – Doc Smith *''Aaron's Way'' (1988) – Sarah Miller *''Miami Vice'' (1984–1989) – Caroline Crockett & Caroline Ballard *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1989) – Nora Womack *''Casey's Gift: For Love of A Child'' (1990) – Terry Ctilwell *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989–1993) – Katharine Howser *''L.A. Law'' (1993) – Jessica Wilton *''Burke's Law'' (1995) – Kelly Peterson *''Life Happens'' (1996) – Molly Stewart *''Promised Land'' (1996) – Lisa Smith *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (1996) – Amy Pitzer *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1997) - Alison Fender *''Dirty Little Secret'' (1998) – Gina *''Phantom Town'' (1998) – Mom *''Hope Island'' (1999) – Jo Summers *''The Scarecrow'' (2000) – Polly *''Camouflage'' (2001) – Diane *''JAG'' (2002) – Captain Fryer (Harm's Aviation Expert) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) – Ursula Hilliard *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) – Grandma Flynn *''Snowed-Inn Christmas'' (2017) – Carol Winters References External links * * * Category:1950 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Actresses from Winnipeg Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian watercolourists Category:Living people